Hiraeth
by RainyRain123
Summary: Kau membuat dunia yang luas dan menakutkan ini menjadi sesederhana keluarga. [OCs, canon, drabble, Indonesia and Palestine brotherhood]
_Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I take nothing except pleasure from making this tribute fic._

 _Note: OCs, canon. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:Hiraeth:.**

 _an Indonesia-Palestina brotherhood fanfiction_

* * *

Pertama kali melihatmu, aku tahu kau memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan.

Waktu itu, kau berdiri di belakang delegasimu, yang menyerahkan sebuah surat pada pemimpinku dengan khidmat. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat, tapi kau malah menangkupkan dua telapak tanganmu di depan wajah. Sesaat rasa kagum menyergapku. Kau datang saat aku sedang berusaha lepas dari bayang-bayang kolonisasi, berkata bahwa negaramu mengakui kemerdekaanku walau dunia masih ragu.

Harus kutaruh di mana namamu dalam kolom otakku? Perebut harta dan sumber daya—penjajah baru yang bersembunyi di balik topeng pemalu? Apa yang kauinginkan dariku sebagai imbalan dari semua dukungan yang sangat kubutuhkan ini?

Alih-alih kau berkata dengan senyum sopan, "Urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali sebagai dua saudara yang sepenuhnya merdeka."

Seringkali, setelah waktu itu, aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa kau membuatku kagum sekagum-kagumnya. Kau membuat dunia yang luas dan menakutkan ini menjadi sesederhana keluarga. Walaupun ternyata mimpi kita masih akan lama terwujud, Palestina.

Tiga tahun kemudian, saat aku masih berbenah diri, negara tetanggamu mengumumkan kemerdekaannya di atas tanahmu. Banyak perasaan aneh bergelung di dalamku, terutama saat pemimpinku berkunjung di tengah malam buta, berkata dengan nada yang tak seorang pun ragu itu akan terwujud.

"Kita harus mendukungnya. Mulai saat ini, pastikan kita akan selalu mendukungnya."

Itu sebuah janji di antara janji lainnya. Dan apa kau tahu? Jika rakyatku menginginkan sesuatu, kami akan memperjuangkannya hingga hal itu tergenggam di tangan. Penolakan, pemboikotan. Aku tidak peduli akan dipandang apa aku di mata dunia untuk membelamu. Aku akan selalu mengulurkan tangan, sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu, saudaraku.

Ah, saudara. Kata itu kembali kudengar dari rakyatmu saat aku berkunjung melalui terowongan apak dan gelap. Semua orang tersenyum melihatku, menghapus air matanya karena baru kehilangan anggota keluarga, dan menyambutku tulus. Yang membuatku terharu adalah beberapa dari mereka mengerti dengan jelas bahasaku hingga perlahan, terowongan suram ini terlihat seperti rumah yang kurindukan.

Lalu aku melihatmu lagi.

Kurus dan jangkung. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matamu yang terlihat di antara penutup wajah. Mata itu tersenyum, dan kau tetap sama seperti negara yang kutemui dulu. Terutama suara yang lambat dan tegas itu.

"Kau inilah saudaraku. Kapan pun rakyat Indonesia datang, kami akan selalu menyambutmu."

Rakyatku menangis. Pada semua yang telah terjadi padamu, pada janji kosong yang terpaksa kau telan bulat-bulat. Apa yang terjadi pada hak asasi manusia di sini? Apakah semua itu kebal di tanahmu ini? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. _Tidak ada_ yang tahu jawabannya.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Selama masih ada namaku di dunia ini, akan kupastikan rakyatku mendukungmu. Aku akan menjadi kuat, dan bersama denganmu untuk berjuang. Dan mungkin saja, akan tiba saat kau dan aku melihat dunia indah yang sama sekali baru sebagai saudara yang merdeka.

Karena kau memang pantas untuk kuperjuangkan.

* * *

Catatan: Semua fakta di atas saya cari dari berbagai referensi. Beberapa sumber menyebutkan bahwa yang pertama mengakui kedaulatan Indonesia adalah Mesir dan Palestina. Presiden Soekarno mengobarkan semangat untuk mendukung kemerdekaan Palestina melalui berbagai cara. Salah satunya adalah ketika Indonesia dan Israel bertanding dalam Kejuaraan Dunia, presiden menarik tim kita karena tidak ingin mengakui adanya negara Israel. Hal itu dilakukan hingga saat ini, seperti penyelenggaraan KTT OKI di Jakarta awal Maret kemarin. Kini, rumah sakit Indonesia tengah beroperasi di Gaza, menjadi sebuah bukti keseriusan rakyat ini dalam mendukung Palestina.

* * *

 _a/n: cerita ini tidak dibuat untuk memojokkan pihak manapun. saya hanya ingin membayangkan bila Indonesia dan Palestina menjadi official di Hetalia, bagaimana hubungan mereka? yang saya dengar saat rakyat kita ke Gaza, penduduk Palestina akan menyambut dengan gembira, sampai rela memberikan apapun yang dibutuhkan kita. jika ini bukan sebuah ikatan persaudaraan, maka saya gak tau lagi apa namanya ini /T.T\ mereka begitu berharga dan pantas untuk kita perjuangkan._

 _oh, di sini indonesia itu cewek dan palestina cowok. tertebakkah waktu palestina menolak jabatan tangan itu? XD ahaha, maafkan bila kurang berkenan dan banyak kesalahan ... :"_

 _.Rain_


End file.
